containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Guards
'Guards '''are defensive personnel within the Foundation, they mainly protect scientists and guard SCP objects like SCP-173, 096, 682, etc. Description The guards act as defense against possible containment breaches and are equipped with kevlar armor and FN P90 PDW's (Personal Defense Weapon) with extended barrels. In-game Agent Ulgrin ---- Agent Ulgrin is the first guard the player meets. He appears in the intro, opening the player's cell and ordering them to follow him. If the player refuses, he will close the cell and have it filled with decontamination gas, suffocating and killing the player. If the player exits the cell, but refuses to follow the guard or tries to run away, he will terminate the player, and can be heard ordering his fellow partner to dispose of the body and retrieve another Class D. After the breach, himself and Security Chief Franklin will appear below the catwalk when SCP-173 appears. Franklin explains what to do, and they both safely escape. Ulgrin will open fire if the player gets too close to them. The Balcony Guard ---- This guard is seen on a balcony in the intro sequence, just outside of SCP-173's containment chamber. If the player refuses to enter the cell, the guard will be ordered to terminate them, which he will happily do. If you exit the containment chamber when the doors malfunction he will command the player to re-enter the chamber. If the player refuses, he will terminate them. After SCP-173 breaches containment and kills the two D-Classes, it will then appear on the balcony, a few feet from this guard. The guard will then shoot at SCP-173 in an attempt to ward it off, but the lights then go out, allowing SCP-173 to kill the guard before fleeing into the vents. The Escape Guard ---- This guard is seen down the stairs to the side of the exit hall at the start of the game. He is seen with a scientist, discussing escape routes, when the lights go out again. During this time, SCP-173 will fall out of the vents between the two before killing them both, followed by it redirecting it's attention to the player. As of v.0.9, however, this guard no longer accompanies the scientist trying to escape. Instead, the guard is replaced by a janitor. The guard himself, however, does still appear in a new scripted event: he is seen entering an elevator sometime after the second room. After a few seconds, the elevator can be heard crashing down. If the player opens the elevator, they will find a lot of blood. The Suicide Guard ---- This guard appears in the bathroom, in the men's room, and can be heard sobbing. He then hears the player and, assuming that there is something incredibly dangerous outside the room, shoots himself. There is a glitch where the audio for him killing himself can be heard even if the player has already been to the bathrooms. Server Room Guard ---- This guard appears in a scripted scene taking place in the server room. He accidentally sets off SCP-096, and attempts to run away. Before he gets the chance, however, SCP-096 becomes enraged and dashes towards the guard. The security guard attempts to shoot it, but to no avail. He is killed and his blood splatters all over the window, but, if the player goes near the wall, they can still see SCP-096, still causing it to become enraged and attack. Gate A Tower Guards ---- These guards are heard ordering the MTFs present to shoot at an escaping SCP-106 to prevent him from escaping the facility, and then the player if they don't take the chance to run. This event only happens if the player fails/chooses to not contain 106 earlier in the game. Instead, in the case SCP-106 has been contained by the player or by the MTF, they'll break-in from outside ordering to the protagonist to raise up his hands before they recapture him. Gate B Watch Guard ---- This guard speaks over a P.A., ordering the helicopters to attempt to capture SCP-682 and later on, in case the player deactivated the nuclear warheads, to kill the protagonist and state his successful termination. Trivia *The guards stationed throughout the facility are seen wielding a FN P90. This makes sense as the P90 is commonly used only by law enforcement or special forces. *If the Balcony guard is ordered to terminate the player, he will not shoot if the player is too close or too far away. He will constantly aim at the player when moving until the player gets in his line of sight and then fires a single round. *The guard's old model is identical to the MTFs, however, they are wearing white suits and a kevlar vest that does not have a MTF logo on it. *When the player sets off the scripted scene where the Server Room Guard accidentally looks at SCP-096, SCP-096 killing the guard is not seen because the first attack splatters blood across the window. The player can, however, see either through noclip or a crack of bloodless window that, even though the fuck me daddy and screams continue, the guard simply disappears as SCP-096 walks around the room Quotes ;Prior to opening D-9341's cell *"''Control, this is Agent Ulgrin. I need to request open up Cell 3-11." *"Copy that." ;Upon opening the cell *"Hey, they've got some work for ya. Do me a favour and step outta your cell." ;If the player refuses to exit the cell *"What are you stupid or something? I said step outta the cell. If you don't step outta the cell I'm gonna kick your ass." *"Look buddy I don't have all day. I'm trying to be polite about this. If you don't step outta the cell I'm gonna kick your ass." *"Huh you have got to be the dumbest test subject we've ever had. Oh well, shut the doors and open the gas valves." *"Huh, I'm actually kinda disappointed you didn't put up a fight. I was looking forward to punching you in the face." *"Just follow me. Oh and by the way, we're authorized to kill any disobedient test subjects, so don't try anything stupid. *"Just follow me. Oh and by the way, we're authorized to uh, exterminate any disobedient test subjects, so I'd recommend not doing anything stupid. *""Hey, dumbass! You're going the wrong way. Get the hell over here right now!" *"Hurry up! They're waiting for you." *"Look dude, I already hate my job. Why are you making it more difficult for me?" Gallery Guard096encounter.png|The Server Room Guard looks at 096's face. BABEE BLAKWENY GWERD.png|The Balcony Guard wields a HK G36K instead of a P90. Guardsfromthestart.jpg|Two of the three guards from the Intro sequence. roomstart.JPG|New style in the intro using the new animations Category:Foundation Category:Characters